The forming or wet section of a Fourdrinier consists mainly of the head box and forming wire. Its main purpose is to generate consistent slurry, or paper pulp, for the forming wire. Several foil, suction boxes, a couch roll, and a breast roll commonly make up the rest of the forming section. The press section and dryer section follow the forming section to further remove water from the stock.
Historically, the main tools used to control paper strength have been fiber species and fiber refining energy along with the orientating shear generated by the speed difference between the headbox jet speed and the dewatering (forming) fabric speed. The first method of continuous sheet forming and dewatering was the Fourdrinier dewatering table which is still the dominant tool used for paper manufacturing today. Since the time of its invention, its impact on sheet strength has been misunderstood or vaguely understood. Also, the ability to directly influence sheet strength through changing the drainage or shear rates produced during the Fourdrinier dewatering and forming process have also been misunderstood. Past technologies such as the VID, Deltaflo or Vibrefoil have been able to adjust drainage and turbulence on the Fourdrinier table. However, these technologies have been used prior to a sheet consistency on the Fourdrinier table of 1.5% or less. The impetus behind their design was simply to generate turbulence in a very short area in an effort to improve paper uniformity (formation) which was claimed to influence sheet strength.
It has been discovered through the use of the claimed improved Fourdrinier papermaking process that controlling drainage and turbulence from a paper dryness of 0.1% to 5% on a dewatering table has a far more significant impact of fiber orientation and paper strength. In addition, the previously described methods of adjusting the headbox shear in conjunction with adjusting drainage and turbulence in this zone to control fiber orientation and paper strength up to this point been has been unknown to anyone other than the inventors of the claimed improved process.